


Maybe I'm a Different Breed

by findyourstars



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabbles, F/F, SO MUCH FLUFF, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourstars/pseuds/findyourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sparrows swung down and she took shape and form / And it rose, rose like a storm</i> </p><p>[Werewolf AU drabbles]</p><p>Korra and Asami are adorable little werewolfies in love. Featuring occasional appearances by the rest of Team Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Korra huffs a jet of smoke into the cold air and rolls over, baring her tan-colored belly fur to the stars. Her eyes are beginning to droop shut when the crunch of shoes on the frozen grass reaches her ears. The breeze shifts, bringing with it the faint scents of metal and vanilla, and she lets her tongue loll out in a grin.

“Korra!” Asami’s voice carries on the wind, and Korra tilts her head back until she can see - upside down - the other girl enter the clearing. Asami sees her rolling in the frost and sighs.

“You’re going to get the sheets all wet, you dork,” she teases, crouching down beside Korra to rub her belly. Korra whines happily, tail thumping the grass. She waits for Asami to meet her gaze and furrows her canine brows in a request. _Join me?_

Asami bites her lip and looks up at the stars, and sighs again. “Fine.” Korra rolls to her belly and crouches in the grass while Asami closes her eyes and lets her arms fall to her side. It’s like watching someone pour a glass of water across a just-drying painting: the colors run and blur together, and in a couple of heartbeats Asami’s bipedal form has reshaped into something four-legged and tawny-furred.

Korra doesn’t wait for her to open her eyes before tackling her. Asami hits the ground with a startled yelp, thrashing with legs and teeth to keep Korra from pinning her, but Korra is stronger and has the element of surprise. Once she knows she’s won, Korra flops across Asami like a doggy lap rug.

 _You’re a pain,_ Asami growls at her, snapping half-heartedly in her general direction. Korra just lets out a happy moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are mostly for my own entertainment, because writing is one of the things that helps me feel better when I'm in a depression funk. Maybe y'all will enjoy as well though!
> 
> Because they're so short I'm hoping I'll be able to update more frequently than I'm doing with "Awake My Soul." Feel free to comment with prompts or ideas you'd like me to tackle! You can also drop me a line over at tumblr, where my url is scienceseestra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback, lovelies! Here's another little bit for your Monday evening.

Korra doesn’t often wrestle with Naga, but when she does, she loses.

Asami comes home to a living room that looks like a tornado has torn through it, and panicked thoughts of abduction and capture swirl in her mind until she catches sight of the writhing, growling pile of fur in the hallway. Naga is an immovable mass hunched over a wriggling lump of chocolate brown and she looks up, Korra’s ear in her mouth, as Asami closes the front door.

“Naga, let Korra go,” she sighs, tossing her purse onto the kitchen counter and going to wash her hands. A flash of light throws shadows against the tile, and a moment later she feels human-Korra’s arms wrap around her from behind.

“Hey.” Korra nips at her ear, her voice still a raspy growl, and Asami gets shivers all the way down to her tailbone.

“Hey yourself,” she replies, and turns to give her lover a hug. Korra is tousled and looks like she’s been run through with a curry comb; her hair and clothes are mussed and there’s blood on her neck. Asami touches it, eyes narrowing in concern, and Korra follows her hand.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she says before Asami can even open her mouth, and she leans around her to wet a washcloth. The blood is coming from a couple of shallow scratches along her collarbone, and it takes less than thirty seconds to wipe it clean.

“See?” Korra gestures, flourishing the washcloth. “All good.” 

Asami nuzzles into her neck regardless. “Tell Naga I get jealous when I’m not the only one biting you,” she murmurs, voice pitched low.

Korra flushes. “You can tell her yourself,” she says, half distracted as Asami leans in to capture her lips in a brief but passionate kiss.

When they pull apart, both girls are blushing, and Asami clears her throat before pressing a second, softer kiss to Korra’s knuckles. “I missed you.”

Naga voices her feelings of abandonment with a persistent _wuff_ , and they laugh.

“I guess it’s about time to feed you, hmm?” Korra snaps her fingers at her side and Naga trots over. She headbutts Korra’s hip strongly enough that she staggers, and Asami catches her, laughing.

“I’ll feed her. Go brush your hair, babe.”

Korra sticks out her tongue. “My hair looks fine.” Asami just rolls her eyes and steers Korra towards the bathroom.

“Scoot, and I’ll start working on our dinner as well.”

Korra hums and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. “As long as we still have room for dessert,” she teases, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Asami’s only response is to grab a dishtowel and snap it across her backside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some exciting news for you all! My lovely friend Molly has drawn some fanart for this story, and it's the cutest darn thing. I'm changing Asami's colors up a little bit, and the first chapter has been edited accordingly. I love how prissy and delicate-looking she made Asami...and Korra's the doofus on the right, haha. View in a new tab for full size adorableness!
> 
> I am continuing my work on Awake My Soul and am hoping to get a new chapter up this weekend for you all! Thanks a million to those of you who have supported me on both works, it really means a lot. And thank you for your well-wishes -- depression is a nasty beast, but I'm making it :)

 

Asami shakes her head. “One day I’m going to learn what ‘taking a walk’ really means,” she says, mostly to herself, and throws the stick. Like a furry bolt of lightning, Korra shoots from her side in pursuit.

“There you go!” Asami yells out encouragement as Korra stops, nosing around for the stick, and comes up triumphant. The half-chewed branch is hanging out one side of her mouth like a giant cigar, and she can hear her panting from ten yards away.

“Bring it back, you big doofus!” Asami calls, arms in the air as Korra flops down into the dead leaves to gnaw on her prize. Korra shoots her a mischievous glance, and Asami can almost hear her saying, _Come and get it._

Korra’s wolf form is bigger than hers is, more muscular. Her paws are the size of saucers, and her coat is thick and shaggy. Her belly fur, however, is as soft as down. Asami has spent many evenings with her fingertips trailing along Korra’s ribcage as her lover lays across her lap, legs sprawled and tongue lolling.

Now, however, Asami is getting cold and doesn’t want to play this game. She hugs her arms to her chest and kicks at the leaves. “Come on, Korra, let’s go home!”

Korra makes a muffled _woof_ ing sound around the stick in her mouth but doesn’t move. Sighing, Asami reluctantly crosses the rest of the clearing. “C’mon,” she says again, digging her fingers into Korra’s scruff like she’s going to haul her all the way back to Republic City. Korra gives her a sloppy lick across her hand and obediently changes back.

“Blech, my mouth tastes like dirt,” she says once she’s settled back into her limbs. She paws unhappily at her tongue before hurrying to catch up with Asami, who’s already walking back towards the Satomobile. “Why didn’t you want to play?”

“I’m cold,” Asami replies shortly, and Korra falls quiet. But only for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t really like being in your wolf form,” she says.

Asami’s eyes darken, but she relaxes. “It’s okay. I know how much you love yours.” She reaches over to link their arms at the elbow. “Let’s go. I want tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doesn't Asami like her wolf form? Hmm...we shall find out!


	4. Chapter 4

_One year ago_

It’s a cooler, breezy day toeing the threshold between summer and fall, and the boys are wrestling in Korra’s backyard. It’s a match that repeats every time the two of them are in the same place, but as she watches from the door to the porch, she knows she’ll never grow tired of it.

Mako is just about to pin Bolin, muzzle hovering in the air over his younger brother’s throat, when Korra claps her hands.

“We’ve got company, boys, clean up!” She yells, realizing wryly how much she sounds like a mother. There’s a collective sigh-moan of frustration from the pile of fur tussling by the edge of the woods, but they untangle and shake themselves off, Bolin snapping half-heartedly at Mako as the two lope back towards Korra.

Mako’s raising a brow in surprise even before he shifts back.

“So we finally get to meet this girl you’ve been talking about, hmm?” He says once he’s regained his human body, voice still pitched low.

Bolin rolls to his back in wolf form, nudging Korra with a muzzle the length of her forearm and wordlessly demanding a belly rub. She kneels for a moment to briefly tousle the gray fur of his underbelly before straightening.

“C’mon, Bo, I gotta introduce you to someone,” she says, prodding him with her toes. Bolin is overwhelmingly cuddly in his canine form, and they would be here snuggling and playing fetch for hours if he had anything to do with it. With a world-weary sigh, Bolin obeys.

“She’s inside,” Korra continues, jamming her hands awkwardly into her pockets. Both boys stiffen.

“She’s here already?” Bolin glances down at his clothing: still in one piece, but tousled and reeking of dog. “We look like crap!”

“It’s okay, she won’t care.” And then Korra’s back in the house and halfway towards the kitchen by the time the boys catch up with her.

“What’s her name again?” Mako asks, tugging at his collar. But then they’re in the living room, and Asami gets quickly to her feet.

“Mako, Bolin, meet Asami,” Korra spreads her arms, grinning. Asami raises her hand in a wave.

“Hi,” she greets them, a shy smile on her face. Bolin’s already moving to shake her hand when Mako stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, I recognize her from the papers! You’re dating Asami _Sato_?” Mako says, eyebrows drawn together in an expression Korra can’t quite read. Bolin goes still. “As in — _Hiroshi_ Sato?”

Korra puts the pieces together a beat later than everyone else in the room, and her heart drops to her stomach. Asami has gone red and is stammering a response, but Bolin’s face has paled and Korra can hear his pulse racing from here.

“Korra,” he says quietly, “you should have told us.”

“Guys — guys — it’s okay, it’s okay — ” Korra is flustered now, and she steps to Asami’s side, but Asami moves away.

“No, they have a right to be upset,” she replies softly. “I — I can just go.” She turns to get her purse, and when Korra hears a growl from Mako’s direction she loses it.

“ _Stop it!_ ” She snarls, and everyone freezes. Bolin and Mako hunch their shoulders automatically in submission as Asami looks on with wide eyes. Korra feels herself baring her teeth as an infuriating combination of frustration and pain roil in her chest.

“Yes, Asami’s dad is Hiroshi Sato, but she’s _one of us_ , you guys!” 

There’s a heavy, shocked silence. Bolin is the first to speak. “You mean you’re…?”

Asami is gazing at the floor. “Yes. I am.”

“But…how is that possible?” Mako hisses. “Hiroshi is one of the most vocal anti-lycanthrope advocates out there. If his daughter was a werewolf, it would have hit the media outlets by now.”

Korra can feel Asami trembling next to her, and all she wants to do is hold her tightly and stroke her hair until they can both breathe again. But Asami still stands tall, fists clenched at her side to keep her hands steady.

“I wasn’t born this way,” she explains, her voice soft but undeniably firm. “I was bitten, in the attack that killed my mother.”

A soft whoosh of breath, either from Mako or Bolin or both, and Korra can feel the tension in the room begin to ebb away. They knew what that meant. 

“Our father was killed by anti-lycan radicals,” Bolin says softly. “And our mother…”

Mako finishes the thought. “She was refused hospital treatment under the old legislature." _That your father fought to keep in place._ It remained unspoken, but the implications were clear.

“I’m so sorry,” Asami whispers. Her eyes are overbright, and Korra reaches out to twine their fingers reassuringly.

“Asami will have to show your her wolf form sometime,” Korra says awkwardly, more to break the silence than anything. “It’s gorgeous.”

“It’s different,” Asami corrects her, though she’s beginning to smile. “I wasn’t raised with it like you all were, so it’s…wilder.”

Korra huffs a laugh. “Well yeah, that too. But it’s kind of cool, you’ve got to admit.”

There’s another silence, softer this time, and Mako breaks it by stepping forward and offering his hand.

“Then it’s nice to meet you, Asami,” he says, offering a hesitant smile. “Any friend of Korra’s is a friend of ours.” Bolin too comes over to wrap his arm around Korra’s shoulders.

“The more the merrier,” he supplies, although Korra can still feel the tension in his body where it presses against hers. This conversation isn’t over, not by a long way, but it has to start somewhere. And seeing Asami smile as she and Mako shake hands is enough to begin to loosen the knots of anxiety in her chest.

Maybe one day, everything will be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, friends! Fortunately I've been more absent this time around for good reasons -- I've been doing a lot better mentally, which means I've had the energy to do relevant things like laundry and socializing and going to classes. UNfortunately that means I haven't been writing a lot. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the break!
> 
> I'm also working on the next chapter of Awake My Soul, so keep your eyes peeled over there as well!


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” Bolin protested, lips curling into a pout.

Korra growled at him from the floor, gnawing happily on the otter-penguin jerky that she had snagged directly out of his hand.

“Asami!” Bolin called, looking mournfully towards the other room. “Your girlfriend is eating my food!”

Asami peeked in, drying her hands on a dish towel. “I’m dating a savage,” she remarked, shaking her head. Korra panted happily and rolled over onto her back to beg for a belly rub.

Asami rolled her eyes. “No cuddles until you turn back to human form,” she called over her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen. Mako knelt to the floor to rub Korra’s ears.

“How can you resist those puppy eyes?” He asked, carding her soft fur through his fingers. Korra leaned into the touch, tail thumping the floor.

“They got into a fight this morning and Korra turned wolf so she wouldn’t have to talk about it,” Bolin explained, eyes on the werewolf sprawled across the floor as he carefully guarded the rest of his jerky.

“Korra,” Mako chided. “You can’t just run from your problems, you goof.”

She averted her gaze and whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I don't really have an excuse this time around, haha. School happened, as it tends to do! My good friend Five dropped me a prompt for a drabble today though, which made me write this one -- 90% of the time I will make a drabble happen, so feel free to give me prompts over at tumblr! I'm scienceseestra if you're not already following.
> 
> (Eventual follow-up chapter: Korra turns back into a person and she finally gets snuggles)


End file.
